Why Gaara Likes Music
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Music was a sad girl. She wished for somebody to talk to, and Gaara comes flying out of her television. A dream come true! HEr favorite Anime character has come to life! Could there be romance in the future? Dedicated to MusicAgainstTheHeart. GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! This is a dedication to MusicAgainstTheHeart. I wrote this fic to cheer her up. I asked her what she would do if Gaara came to her house, but her responses were similar to those of a rabid fan girl, so I had to write the story from scratch. Tell me if you like it, Music! OH, and by the way, any situations in this story are in no way, shape, or form true. This is completely made up by me. I just used her as a character. I do not own her or Naruto. Or Gaara. Or Batman. Or Cartoon Network. Or anything else I may mention in this fic. OK Let's get this road on the show! OH! There may be some slight spoilers for those who have not seen Shippuuden, but nothing much.**

Music was sitting in her bedroom, crying softly to herself. She felt so alone. She was 18 now, so she was living on her own. Her boyfriend had just left her for another girl, and that was the reason she was crying. It was Saturday night, and all of her friends were out with their boyfriends or girlfriends, so she had nobody to talk to.

Sniffling, she went to her television. She turned it on and turned it to her favorite channel, Cartoon Network. She flipped open the TV Guide to see what episode of her most favorite show would be on tonight, Naruto.

It would not be on tonight. She flung the remote at the TV, causing the back to pop off and the batteries to fly out. Today was not her day. She cursed the creator of Batman for the movie that took the place of her favorite anime, the only thing that could keep her mind off of her sour mood. Grumbling in defeat, she went to the next best thing, her Naruto mangas. She opened to the pages with her utmost favorite character, Gaara. This was one of the Shippuuden mangas, where Gaara was Kazekage and older than before. Laying down across her bed, she opened to one of the heavily dog-eared pages.

Music stared longingly at the boy on the page. He would never say the mean things that her boyfriend had said._Then again,_ she thought to herself, _Gaara probably wouldn't say anything at all._ True, Gaara's social skills were a bit…._lacking_….but that's why she liked him. He was different, handsome, and a social outcast. She could relate, herself also bad at many social situations. Gaara's story had always tugged at a sting in her heart, that is why she always liked him the most.

The sadness of Gaara's childhood and thinking about what her boyfriend had said to her before going off with that other girl brought on another wave of tears. They fell down her cheeks and splashed onto Gaara's picture. She laid her head down face first into a pillow and sobbed to herself.

"I wish I had somebody to talk to," She said to herself between sniffles.

Suddenly, the television flashed right as she looked up to wipe her eyes, blinding her. She could hear the sound of breaking glass, and a distinctly _male_ grunt. Whatever it was hit her bed, and something _hard_ collided with her head, not helping her temporary blindness. She rubbed the sore spot where the object had hit her, and was surprised to feel granules of sand in her hair.

"Where am I? Who are you? Are you alright?" The voice asked her, and she felt arms grab her and stand her on her feet. Something about the voice was eerily familiar.

The blindness was fading, and Music rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the last of it. When she reopened her eyes, she found herself staring into the most beautiful blue-green eyes she had ever seen, framed with dark lines. She glanced upwards, and saw a kanji tattooed onto his forehead meaning "love", half hidden beneath a mop of wild red hair.

"I--eep!" And with that, she fainted right onto this mysterious boy who had landed in her bedroom.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Music awoke slowly.

"Wow. That was one odd dream." she said to herself.

"You're awake." said a voice near her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Her eyes bolted open and she stared at the boy in front of her.

"Will you stop that before I kill you." he said coldly.

She stopped and just stared, getting up off of the bed. He must have put her there when she fainted. He was sitting in a wicker chair against one wall.

"G-Gaara? As in Subaku no Gaara? Gaara of the Sand? Kazekage!?" Music almost hyperventilated.

"Yes. Would you mind telling me where I am? I take it I am no where near Suna or Konoha."

He was staring with those beautiful, but hard, eyes.

"You aren't at all. This is America, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to be exact. You're in Philly, Gaara. How did you get here?" she told him, still not sure if she was awake.

He pointed to her television, which was currently blown out, glass all over the floor. Some sand was mixed in. Music gasped; she liked that TV. Oh well.

"I don't know. I was sitting on the roof of the Kazekage tower with my gourd, next thing I know I'm thrown through glass and I'm here. Did you use some sort of transportation jutsu?"

"Jut…su?" _NO way_, she thought. He can use jutsu too!

"Can you use jutsu here? Like with your sand?" She asked him eagerly.

He growled, getting annoyed. He lifted his hand, and the cork popped out of his gourd. Sand came pouring out, and wrapped itself around her, lifting her in the air.

"Happy now? If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll crush you."

"I-I don't know!!"

"Very well." He closed his fist slowly, and she found it harder to breathe. "Sand--"

Music remembered what happened right before Gaara came blasting through her bedroom.

"WAIT!" she shouted with her last breath.

The pressure stopped, and was lessened.

"Did you figure it out?"

"Maybe. Please put me down and I'll tell you."

He put her down and she explained about her whole day and the manga and her wish and then how he appeared.

"…And I have no idea how to get you back."

"Well that is a problem. Well, while I'm here we might as well find something to do."

Music stared at him for a minute, than asked, "Did you have anything in mi--"

She was cut off by a loud grumbling. She saw a blush tint Gaara's cheeks.

"Well, Gaara, I think I know what we need to do first."

Gaara quickly regained his composure and followed Music to the kitchen. He let her seat him at the table and watched her busy herself in the kitchen, rummaging for something to eat.

"You probably like rice, don't you? I'm not sure If you'd like American foods. Wait, I do have something that I've read you liked."

"Read? Where did you read about me at? Other than that manga?"

Gaara was still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that he was an anime character dropped into the real world.

"Internet. Ahh, yes. Here we go. I hope you like chocolate chip!"

"Chocolate….Chip? Cookies? COOKIES!" Gaara was ecstatic. Cookies were his favorite, and ever since he became Kazekage they haven't let him eat any.

Music brought a huge plate of cookies and some takeout rice she happened to have left over from the night before. She brought out chopsticks from the drawer (she likes to eat noodles and rice with them, instead of using a fork).

They shared the cookies, and Gaara ate. He seemed happier after that.

"I knew it." Music said out of nowhere.

"Knew what?" Gaara asked her, raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Men are crabby when they are hungry. You've been mean to me all up until I fed you."

"Hn."

"Grump."

"Don't start."

"Why don't I show you around? If you are gonna live here it would be nice if you knew where the bathroom was."

"Good point. Let's go."

She stood up and waited for him to get up. As he did, she took a note of his appearance. He looked even better in real life. Fiery red hair, sea-green eyes, "love" tattoo, probably about 5'10", about 17 years old, maroon jacket, large sand-filled gourd. He certainly was a looker.

Music showed him around her house, stopping in every room.

"You're free to go in any room, just be sure to knock if you don't know where I am, 'kay?"

"Sure."

"This is my bedroom, as you have seen. Sorry but it's the only bed. You'll have to sleep on the couch, unless you want the bed?

Gaara eyed the pink comforter longingly, before sighing.

"Music, you seem to forget that I _don't _sleep."

"Oh yeah…..well then, you can use my computer while I sleep. Just keep the volume down."

The computer was in her bedroom. The thought of a teenage boy in her bedroom all night while she slept kind of scared her, especially when that boy had no qualms about killing. Then again, she did feed him and shelter him, so she might be safe.

"It's getting late, Gaara. I need to go to bed. Help yourself to the house, and try not to break anything with that gourd." She added the last part when said gourd hit a lamp and knocked it off the table, only to be caught with Gaara's super ninja reflexes. He sheepishly put the lamp back where it was and took his gourd off, setting it on the floor near the computer desk.

"If you could step out for a moment, I need to change into my pajamas. Thank you."

Gaara just nodded and left, closing the door behind him and leaning against the frame, surveying the house. Oh well, might as well make the best of it.

Music changed into her knee-length night gown and told him it was safe after she safely got under the covers.

He came back in, said goodnight, and went onto the computer to explore this "internet."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was getting late, it was about 2 am now, and Gaara was enjoying himself on this strange machine.

"Gaara…" He heard from behind him.

"Huh? Music?" He turned and looked to see her sleeping.

"Gaara….don't leave me…." She was dreaming. She had asked him not to leave. Hearing those words, he felt something inside of him that he had never felt before. What was it?

He spent the rest of the night watching her sleep.

**Hey! This was originally a oneshot, but it turns out that there is too much to this story. it may be a two- or three- shot. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I'm switching this story to first person view. It's easier for me, and I kept slipping into it last chapter. This is still in Music's POV. I hope you don't get too confused.**

Why Gaara Likes Music

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I found Gaara watching me. Wait, Gaara?

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!" I started to scream, I thought it all had been a dream.

"Hey, calm down. Are you alright?" I heard him ask.

That sounded a bit too sincere for Gaara. I looked back at him after I calmed down. Then I started to laugh nervously, I had screamed for absolutely no logical reason. He looked at me like I was nuts. I had, after all, just screamed and then started to laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't expect to see you. You scared me."

"I have that effect on people. Thank you for letting me use internet."

I laughed. "I think you mean _the _internet. And I let you use the computer, which _has_ internet. Get it?"

He merely shrugged. I giggled when I heard his stomach rumble.

"Why don't you head out to the kitchen, I'll be out there in a couple minutes to make breakfast."

He just nodded and left. I feel sorry for him, not being able to sleep. Wait a minute, why was he watching me? I then smacked my forehead. I talked in my sleep. I bet I said some entertaining things. I got dressed and went out to the kitchen. I found him sitting at the table, gourd at his feet.

Going to the cabinet, I pulled out two cereal bowls and two spoons from the drawer. I went to the other cabinet and pulled down the Lucky Charms. Pouring it in the bowls, I grabbed the milk from the fridge and kicked it closed. I saw him watching me with interest.

"What? I'm a pro at this!"

No response. Oh well. I stuck the spoons in the cereal and went to sit down across from him, setting his bowl in front of him. I picked up my spoon and started to eat, but stopped when I noticed him poking at his with his spoon.

"Is something the matter?"

"Music? What _is_ this?"

I nearly choked. "_WHAT!?_ What do you normally eat for breakfast?"

"Rice and pickled fish."

I wrinkled my nose. "Eww. Try it, I'm sure you'll like it."

He stared for a second, then tentatively took a bite. I smiled as his whole face lit up.

"This is good. Thank you."

I laughed. He had a rainbow stuck to his chin.

"What's so funny?" he asked, picking up our empty bowls to put in the sink.

"You have a rainbow stuck to your chin." I say with a straight face.

"A rain…bow? Huh?" Gaara brings his hand up to his chin, and wipes the gooey marshmallow off.

"Eww." He said.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After breakfast, we went outside to find something to do. There happened to be a large sandbox in my backyard, it was there before I moved in. Gaara went towards it, stepping inside and kneeling down to examine the sand.

"There's a raccoon in the sandbox!" I half-shouted playfully. He turned and looked at me, first glaring, then changing to realization.

"How did you…?" He questioned.

"Easy. I read the manga. And watch the anime."

"And you are not afraid of me? Of what is _inside_ of me?" He questioned again.

"No. Should I? You have control over it now. And since you're in the sandbox, let's make sandcastles. We'll have a contest to see who can make the best one."

Blank stare. Joy. I ran in the shed and pulled out some pails and shovels to use. Sitting down on the other side, I got to work. It had rained recently, so the sand was wet and perfect for building in. I filled up the bucket, then dumped it upside down, carefully removing the bucket so my castle wasn't ruined. I did this three more times until I had four of them in a box shape. I made one more and put it in the middle, on top of the four. One semi-collapsed, and it went crooked. I sighed. Oh well. I drew windows on it, and a drawbridge. I made a moat. For a finishing effect, I took a twig from the ground and speared a leaf on it, sticking it in the sand on top like a flag. I stepped back and admired my work. Nodding, I turned to see what Gaara had made.

"Uh…." Words could not describe it. It was as tall as I was, no, taller, and you could go inside. Each brick was formed perfectly, and there were spires and leaf flags. There was one window, of which Gaara was leaning out of, smirking at me.

"Is this what you meant?"

"I….uh…You win."

I stumbles backwards, falling on my butt, effectively crushing my puny bucket slop. It didn't deserve the title "castle" compared to this…this…..coliseum. I was gaping. I couldn't speak. I had totally forgotten that Gaara could manipulate the sand.

He came out and helped me up. "Do you want to see the inside?"

"The in…side? Yeah." He took my hand and led me inside. It was simple, a sand bench under the window, stone-like floor, with a oriental sand rug, and sand-tapestries on the wall. _Damn._

"Wow…it's beautiful! You made all this? Did you use your sand too?"

"I had to. It wouldn't stay up otherwise. I like you, Music. You are different from other people."

I stared at him in shock. I went over to the bench to sit down and study him. "How so?"

He came and sat next to me, close.

"Well, you seem to not be afraid of me, you are really nice to me, and you couldn't care less that I carry the Shukaku and that I'm known to be very unstable."

I smiled at him. "Gaara, were you ever hugged as a child?"

He sighed. "If anyone ever went close to me, willingly, it was usually an attempt to kill me, which always failed."

I knew that he had a hard childhood, but never been hugged? "I'll have to fix that."

He looked at me, confused. I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing slightly and resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him freeze.

"It's okay, this is a hug. You don't have to hug back if you don't want to."

I went to pull away, but I felt his arms wrap around me, returning the hug. Even if it was a bit hesitant, he still did it. He rested his head against mine.

"Thank you, Music."

"No problem, Gaara."

Before I realized what I was doing, I turned my head and kissed his cheek. He immediately let go of me, and brought a hand up to touch the spot where my lips touched him. I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"S-sorry. That was out of line. I shouldn't have…."

"What was that? What was is that you just did? I don't understand."

I looked back at him, my face slightly flushed from embarrassment. His hand was still on his cheek.

"It's called a k-kiss. You give it to a person who you……l-like. Or love."

Great. I sound like Hinata. I watched His face closely as he processed what I said. I saw a slight rosy blush grow on his cheeks. He must have figured out what that meant.

"Can I try?" He asked nervously.

That took me by surprise. I thought he would push me away after that. I smiled and nodded at him, expecting him to peck me on the cheek like I did.

Gaara leaned forward, somewhat unsure, and came close to my face, uncertainty in his eyes.

"It's alright." I told him.

I closed my eyes and waited. I felt his hand touch my face, thumb stroking my cheek. I felt his breath tickle my lips. Almost there Gaara, you can do it. It's just a peck on the…lips? I felt his lips touch mine, in a soft, unsure kiss. It ended after a moment.

"Like that?" He asked, face still red.

"Just like that." I leaned against him, smiling. "I think I have fallen in love with you, Gaara."

I felt his hand stroke my hair.

"Me too, Music."

We sat there as the castle melted around us, never falling on us, but so we were sitting on the remaining bench in the sunshine.

I haven't been this happy in a long time.

END

**So, that's it. If anyone questions the raccoon in the sandbox thing, I didn't steal it form Music. I actually gave her the idea for the title, so if anything, she took it from me. LOL I'm just messing with you, Music. But it really was my idea. Anyway, I hope Gaara wasn't too out of character. I'm sorry again for the POV switch if it confuses anyone, it was easier for me to write.**


End file.
